In a multi-core configuration in which a plurality of processors (central processing units (CPUs), for example) are mounted, simulation process is performed for functions, performance, electric power, or the like of each core (CPU), which has high processing speed or high processing precision.
A related technology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,583 B1.